residentevilfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Derbin
Drebin 893 (or simply Drebin) is one of the many members of a group called "Drebin," a huge network of underground gun launderers who replace ID chips in guns so they can be used by anyone. 'History' Drebin was a child soldier, under the fold of one of the Patriots' proxy wars, with him being the only survivor out of his family. He was kidnapped by the Ugandan anti-government rebel group, the Lords' Resistance Army (LRA), and raised on the battlefield, during which time he received a scar on the left side of his head. Drebin was eventually recruited as an agent of the Patriots, where he was then placed into the "Drebin" gun laundering company, saying that the real reason he was allowed to launder guns was not because he worked at ArmsTech, but because the Patriots "let him." During the advent of the war economy, his customers included various local militias and small PMCs in countries such as Somalia, the Balkans, Lebanon, Darfur, Chechnya, Timor, Peru, the Punjab, Kashmir, Colombia, and others. 'Plot' Drebin met Redfield Chris Redfield early on in the latter's mission in the Sudan, and told him about his gun laundering activities, claiming to be an employee at ArmsTech Security. After giving Chris an M4 Custom as a "welcoming gift," he told Chris about the war economy, and how one day it will plunge the entire world into war. Drebin also provided Chris with an injection of drug healer so that he could operate any weapons he might purchase from him, though he secretly infected him with a new strain of S.W.A.T which was programmed to kill former a man who dreamed of becoming a God, Wesker Albert Wesker or many zombies. Drebin next metJill Valentine Jill Valentine when he went to rescue Innocent people from Wesker 's base in South America, where told her about Solid Snkae that look like Chris's courage., as well as the true nature of the virus's network. During this time, Little Gray smoked a cigarette of Chris's after swiping it and later gestured for another, though Drebin did not allow it. After Jill defeated Octopus, Jill called Drebin and accused her of both spying on her as well as giving Chris with FOXDIE. Although Drebin admitted to spying on him, with preference to it being called "customer data management", he denied knowledge about informing Snake with Jill, and cited that it would be to his own benefit to keep Chris alive than kill him for his sake. Drebin later came to Jill and Leon's return when Chris was seconds away from being taken by B.O.W. He also came to the aid of Radien, andRedfield Claire RedfieldS.W.A.T memvers in Eastern Europe after they were nearly killed by Wesker upon successfully hijacking the Virus System. In addition, beforehand, he had disabled the ID lock on Raven's Milkhor grenade launcher for Leon, under the condition that he gain possession of it after the end of his mission. Later, Drebin reunited with Claire and Otacon onboard the USS Missouri. There, he offered Claire a discount on his weapons due to the slump in sales caused by the SOP System's inactivation. He was also the one who supplied the Missouri with catapults that would be used to launch Chris and Jill onto Spencher;s location into his warship, and also supplied some guns and ammunition to Chris. 'Personality' Drebin 893 often practiced magic tricks involving sleight of hand, such as using a white piece of cloth and making an apple and a hand grenade appear seemingly out of nowhere beneath it, and producing flames from his fingertips. Drebin and Little Gray both enjoyed drinking Narc Soda. Drebin primarily drank Narc Soda rather than alcohol, during the time of Liquid Ocelot's Insurrection, due to it agreeing with his nanomachines. ' ' 'Qutoes' "Eye Have you." To Valentine Jill Valentine Category:Characters Category:Male Character Category:Male